dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Year of the Varg
The Year of the Varg is an event in Don't Starve Together, lasting from February 9th until March 1st, 2018. It is inspired by the Chinese Year of the Dog, which started from February 16th, 2018, and continues until February 4th, 2019. In the Chinese zodiac, each year is related to an animal in a 12-year cycle. It is similar to the Year of the Gobbler event, which came in the year before, and shares mechanics with it, such as the Offerings crafting tab, and most craftable items from that event. However, there were several additions and differences implemented into the event, especially concerning the obtainment of Lucky Gold Nuggets. During the Year of the Varg event, the Knitted Puppy Hat Skin is given to players upon opening the game. Players can revisit this event by setting Events to Year of the Varg in the world creation menu. Event-only themed skins will be disabled when revisiting the event. Varg Shrine The Varg Shrine is a craftable Structure located in the Structures Tab, and requires 8 Gold Nuggets and 2 Boards to craft. It is always available to craft and does not require prototyping. Offering a Torch to the Varg Shrine will grant players access to the Offerings Tab where they are able to acquire event-specific items using Lucky Gold Nuggets. Clay Varg Clay Vargs spawn from Suspicious Dirt Piles like normal Vargs do if there is an activated Varg Shrine in the world. Activated Varg Shrines will allow Clay Vargs (and its accompanying Clay Hounds) to spawn in the world in place of a normal Varg and the Hounds it summons . Sometimes, a Lucky Gold Nugget will drop after these Clay Hounds and Vargs , with a 20% chance of doing so for Clay Hounds and a 100% chance for Clay Vargs, dropping 4-6 each. Clay Hound Lucky Gold Nugget Lucky Gold Nugget= |-| Red Pouch= Lucky Gold Nuggets are used to acquire items from the Offerings Tab and can be obtained from Red Pouches dropped by Clay Vargs and Clay Hounds. Offerings Tab '' See also: Offerings Tab (Year of the Gobbler)'' The following items can be obtained from the Offerings Tab when standing next to an activated Varg Shrine, each of them having a different function. Similar to the Ancient Tab and the Ancient Pseudoscience Station, these items cannot be prototyped and then made on the go in the future; in order to craft an item under this tab, the player must always be near a Varg Shrine. Lucky Whistle Red Firecrackers Three Firecrackers can be acquired in exchange for 1 Lucky Gold Nugget at the Varg Shrine. They can be set on fire with a Torch or Lighter to produce sparkles, and will be destroyed in the process. When set off, nearby Mobs such as Hounds will be startled and cower in fear, giving the Firecrackers a use apart from the festivities. Red Lantern Red Lanterns can be acquired in exchange for 3 Lucky Gold Nuggets at the Varg Shrine and can be equipped in the hand slot. They do not produce as much light as regular Lanterns, but have a higher durability. Lucky Beast Head= |-| Body= |-| Tail= The three costume pieces of the Lucky Beast are hats and can be obtained in exchange for 8 Lucky Gold Nuggets each at the Varg Shrine. While they are worn as hats, the "/dance" emote will be replaced with a different dancing animation. If the player simultaneously wears a costume piece and dances, a Sanity bonus equal to that of the Tam o' Shanter (+6.7 per minute) will be applied to the character. This bonus is increased if there are more players participating in the vicinity (wearing a costume piece and dancing). This bonus can stack up to a max of 3 times (+20 per minute), for three players dancing. Durability only decreases when the character is dancing while wearing a costume. Durability lasts for a day, and a Sewing Kit will repair 100% of its durability. Trivia * The Verdant Skin Collection was added alongside the event. Gallery YotV Promo Image.jpg|A promotional image for the event posted by Klei Entertainment on 2/9/18. DST YotV Steam Image.jpg|The game image for Don't Starve Together on Steam during the Year of the Varg event. HoundStatue.png|A hound statue from the event. VargStatue.png|A Varg statue from the event. RedLanternScreenshot.png|Wilson holding a Red Lantern. LuckyBeastCostume.png|A complete Lucky Beast Costume lying on the ground. Loading Screen Year Varg A.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event.